True Love, Betrayal , and Lost Friendship
by Kagome639
Summary: Updated Chapter 7 is up! This is a story of how Sessormaru fell in love with a pretty young girl who is not what she seems. She is a killer and he is cold as ice. What wil happen now that they are together... I'm not good at summeries.
1. Where It All Began

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is just in my story with a few other charters.  
**  
**Chapter 1  
**  
"Hello my name is unknown and I am an Assassin. That is what people call me. I will soon tell a story of what happened to me." 'My thoughts are never heard. My mind is to nasty. My life is filled with DEATH.' "You are about to enter my world. You may think this is all a lie but I'm a killer and I enjoying killing people. This is my story and not Inuyasha's story."  
  
One day the Assassin was playing quietly on a hill above her house. 'I wonder what Mom and Dad are doing. They have been in the house with a strange man for hours.' She shrugs off the thought and play with her new powers. Setting things on fire and freezing things. "How wonderful my new powers are,' she thought.  
  
**Meanwhile In the House**

"Where Is The Child That Can Make The Earth Disappear Or Make The Weather Change?" Questioned the strange man. "We don't not know of who you ask of." Said the child's father. "Woman I see that you have not yet spoken of your daughter or is it that she has stolen all of your lovely powers, and she has overpowered you. Is that why you don't not speak?" "She has not taken my powers and if she has I wouldn't tell you where she is. You will have to kill me cause I will never tell a man like you." Said her mother. "Sir you may have to just kill us. So you can GO TO HELL." "Fine have it your own way."  
  
The man slices the throat of the mother and the father. They fall to the floor looking out the window. The man smiles and walks out the door smelling for the powerful child. Where ever she is she may be safer than here.  
  
Soon the Child can sense that all of her is there. "MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU?" She only felt complete when her mother was near her but now she was no where in site. She runs to the small house smelling blood and a sent of a daemon. "Who ever you are show yourself." She starts to cry as she sees her mother and father brutally murdered. "I will get you for this one day." As she cries the rain starts to poor down onto the soft ground.  
  
**Sixteen years later**  
  
The young woman walked through the woods smelling a familiar scent but yet it seemed so different. It was almost like the scent of the man who killed her parents. She slowly walked closer to the scent. Soon she walked to a clear spring. She sighed as if she hoped she would see that man again. She slowly stripped off her clothes and jumped in. Slowly and carefully washing herself clean. She heard a crackling noise in the distance. She ignored the sound as if no one where out there. She didn't care if anyone saw her. She was almost and adult now. She was so happy to finally have a bath. She had been traveling for a weeks and hadn't had a bath.  
  
**Meanwhile  
**  
A young man approached the spring. He was sniffing the air pretending not to care that he smelt a young woman. His father probably smelt her to. She smelt like roses and he wanted to see this lovely woman. The boy's father walks to the edge of the water looking for the new scent. "Wow what a beautiful woman!" He looks at her for a few more minutes.  
  
Soon after the two men are done spying on the unknown woman. She soon gets out of the warm flowing water. The woman had long red flowing hair with blue sliver eyes and her body was so perfect that anyone could fall in love with her.  
  
Sessormaru got up and walked away not looking where he was going and he ran into his father. "What are you doing here son?" "NOTHING. Can't I go for a walk without you looking for me?" "Son you know I will always wonder what you are doing." "I'm old enough to take care of myself. You have no idea what I go through." "Maybe I do." "No you don't get away form me. I HATE YOU." "If that's what you want then that's fine with me. But I could never hate you." The tall, white haired daemon walked away for his father still thinking of how beautiful that young woman was. 'Who was she?' he thought.  
  
The tall slim built man looked at the young girl who was now standing near him. "What were you and him fighting about?" "Nothing to important." "Why did he seem so angry?" "No reason. Just a father son fight. We have tem all the time." "That's not healthy for a family to do that. You seem familiar to me but where have I seen you before or better yet where have I smelled you?" "I have never seen you before but someone like you. What is your name?" "A name? What is a name? How do you get one?" "You don't have a name?" "No my parents were killed when I was a very young girl. I was about 3. My mother said for me to go play. I didn't know a man would kill them." "I know who killed your parents, but I will not risk my life so you can kill me."

"You killed my parents?" "No but I am sorry for spying on you." "You first spy on me while I take a bath. How dare you think that everything is ok?" "I hope that you can forgive me. I didn't mean to. You must forgive me." "I feel sick." She turns white and the world goes black. She falls to the ground hitting a large rock. He carries her through the forest to the large castle in the opening. His two sons Inuyasha and Sessormaru were waiting for him to return. Sessormaru smelt the sent of roses and his heart lifted. He smiled but the frowned to see his evil father carried the beautiful woman. He laid her on the ground until he could figure out what to do with her. Inuyasha looked at her. They all walked away from her not wanting to disturb her. She awoke looking for where she was and how she got there. Her head hurt and she wanted to talk to someone. She needed a place to stay and a job.

* * *

**Next chapter will start with Inuyasha's thoughts on the new woman in his life. Note this was before Kagome and before the brothers were fighting. Remember R&R.**


	2. The Next Step

**DC: Don't own Inuyasha or watch IT.  
  
Chapter 2**  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts Her hair is so long. Red is my new favorite color. Her lips are so luscious. I just want to kiss her. Her body is perfect not a flaw in site. She is the perfect woman and I want her. Her eyes are blue as the sea. How I want to swim in them.  
  
**Now Back to Reality**  
  
"Earth to Inuyasha! Is anybody in there? Little brother are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." Sessormaru smiles 'Wow she is really pretty.' "Where can I find the eldest man of the house?" She smiles a sweet innocent smile. "That would be me." The strong lord steps up. "What is your business here?" "I need a place to stay and a job." She smiles looking at Sessormaru. "I work best as a maid. I hear you are short handed since Inuyasha's mother is sick." "How did you know that?" He asks looking at her very suspiciously "No one knows that but my sons and me." "Oops.......I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to read Sessormaru's mind. It was really an accident." She smiles a very innocent smile winking at Sessormaru. "It's quite all right. I just wonder if you're a witch or not."  
  
"No never I wouldn't even know what that is if I hadn't lived near one when I was little." She stated while smiling at the eldest lord. "My parents passed away when I was about three." She says while starting to cry. "Please don't cry miss. You may work and stay here." She nods wiping away her tears. "Sessormaru show her to the room across from yours." He nods waiting for Inuyasha and Karamu to enter the castle. They walk slowly into the castle looking back at the two. They smile and wave to them that's ok to go in. "So how did you know where to find this place?" He said while looking deep into her eyes. "Where did you come from?" She smiles that wonderful sweet smile again. "Well I was told that I could find work here from someone in the village, and I don't know where I'm from but I have been on my own since I was three." She sits down on the ground almost falling over. Sessormaru catches her before she falls and sits her gently on the ground.  
  
"Thank you." "No problem." 'He so very sweet yet he acts as if he loves me.' She thinks this while looking into Sessormaru's golden eyes. "So how do you know how to read minds?" He asks blushing a little. "Well it's one of my powers that my mother gave to me." He looks confused as to her answer. "I studied her journals and diaries. I also know what my father was." 'I wonder what he was.' He puts on a serious face. "What was your father?" "He was an Inu-deamon." His jaw drops to the ground. His thoughts race and he finally allows himself to smile a devilish smile. "I feel tired could you lead me to my room." "Sure fallow me." She fallows him into the castle. The walls were decorated with lovely paintings and swords of all kinds. The halls twisted and turned as Sessormaru led the young girl to her room. He stopped in front of his room. "This is my room. If you need anything just holler or call me." She nods smile an evil/sweet smile. He leads her to the room right down the hall. "This will be your room." He opens the door letting the sun shine into the almost dark hall way. "Thank you for helping me today." She brushes her lips against his. He blushes and smiles. "Have a good night." She smiles on last time and then turns into her room.  
  
The curtains were a soft blue with butterflies on them. The bed was made for a queen. The white curtains hung over the bed to the floor. The closet was filled with lovely kimonos. 'It's weird. How did they I would be here?' She shrugs off the thought and looks out the window into the setting sun. The sky was a orange color with some clouds so it looked so pretty. She sighed waiting for it to be dark before she asked Sessormaru where she could take a warm bath. She sensed someone coming.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Sessormaru lay on his bed thinking of the almost kiss. He felt that he was attracted to this girl. Inuyahsa knocked on his door. "What do you want?" "Just to see if you were here and not somewhere else." "Oh is that so. I just thought you cared for that little wench in the next room." "No father wants to see you now." He walks behind his brother thinking of her.  
  
"Sessormaru come in here." He walks in the conference room where his father was standing. "Inuyahsa that will be enough. You may retire to your room or go keep our new guest company." He nods and walks to the other side of the castle to visit his mother. She was sleeping so he didn't bother her. So he goes to his room where he lays down and falls fast asleep. "Son you are old enough to have a mate." "Yeah so what." "I want you to mate with that woman that is going to be staying with us for a long time." "No father she is just a human." "No she's not she is the all powerful demon." "So why can't Inuyasha mate with her?" "He is not worthy of her love and time." "Fine but I will have to test her to see her powers." "The only way your going to see them is if she were to trust and love you." "Ok fine I will think about it and whatever I decide I will tell you first." "Fine now get out of my sight."

* * *

**Please don't hurt me. I can't think of anything else to write. Well I hope ya'll like it. Remember R&R. I'll try and update soon.**


	3. Love or Lust

DC: Don't Own Don't Watch

Warning A Little Lemon! Nothing to serious yet.

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
  
Inuyahsa walks down the hall to her room. He was about to knock and then he walks away. I can't do this. 'She is a very pretty girl but she looks only 17 and I'm about to be 16.' He smiles and walks away from her door. 'How come father wants my brother to mate with her and not me?' He shakes his head and walks down the long hall to his fathers study.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
She waited as she heard a light knock on the door. She walked to the door to where she found Sessormaru waiting. She smiles and gestures him in the room. "I hope all your close fit." She nods blinking every once in a while. "Why is it you don't speak?" He looks at her to see that she is reading his mind and speaking to him there. 'Wait why did you ask why I didn't speak?' 'Because you usually don't.' 'Well I can't risk letting you know who I really am.' 'Ok I have to talk to you soon about your talents.' 'Ok but first where I can find a place where I can take a warm bath.' Sessormaru walks out the door. She fallows him to the door down the hall. He opens the door and warm steam rolls out into the dim hall way.  
  
"Thank you." "Just don't read my mind anymore." "Maybe I'll have to think about it." She walks in the room. "Sessormaru would you like to join me." "No I have to get back to my training." Fine have it your way." He leaves closing the door behind him. He gets back to his room and punches the wall. He lays down trying to forget what he just did. The dark had already taken over the outside world but he didn't care. He walked to his window and jumped out of it. He bumps into Inuyasha who was about to go inside. "What are you doing out here?" "I'm just getting some air before I have to show that little arrogant girl to the dinning hall." "Oh I'm sorry brother but she is all I ever wanted." "Really how come you won't tell father that." "I do not know." "Oh well I must go in and get ready for dinner." "Have a nice walk."  
  
The rain begins to fall onto the soft dirt. Sessormaru hears Tae yell, and he races to her rescue. He busts in the door of the bath and finds no one there. So he runs down the hall to her room and bust through the door where he finds a man trying on top of his beautiful Tae. "Step away from my woman." "And who do you think you are?" "I am prince of the western lands. Now step away from my woman." The man sees that he is not kidding and he jumps through a window. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" She cries into her pillow and then Sessormaru begins to hold her. She curls up into his lap and cries into his chest. They stay like this for hours until a servant announces that dinner is served. Sessormaru leaves the room so that she can get dressed. He doesn't go very far. She slips on a soft blue kimono with lilac on it. He knocks on the door to find she is ready. They walk silent to the kitchen to find that everyone is eating. "Tomorrow may I see Inuyasha's mother. I may be able to help her." "Yes you may Sessormaru will show you where the room is." She nods and pushes herself away from the table. She gets up to walk away but faints in the process. Sessormaru catches her before she touches the ground. "I'm going to take her to her room." When they are out in the hall she opens her eyes. "Ok put me down." "Sure thing." He puts her down on the ground. "What was with all the fainting?" She smiles and walks down the hall into her room. He fallowed curious of what was to happen. He knows that he has feelings for her but does she have feelings for him. He slowly walks in looking for his future mate. He looked at her puzzled when he found her sitting on the bed. "I know what your father wants you to do." He looks at her. "I won't do it because he wants me to but because I love you." She looks up at him with shining eyes.  
  
Tae found herself pushed up against the wall with Sessormaru's face mere inches in front of hers. She could feel his breath on her cheeks, and it actually made her excited.  
  
He couldn't believe he had initiated this. But he couldn't help it. The moment he pushed her against the wall it was too late to go back. He knew now he wanted her, and the fact that she was resisting made it obvious that she wanted him, at least in his mind. He closed the gap between them and brought his lips onto hers. She gasped which immediately gave him access inside. His tongue pushed gently against hers trying to get it to respond. She tasted amazing, and wanted her to feel what he was experiencing.  
  
Even though she knew it was coming, his kiss still surprised her. She felt his tongue and timidly started to kiss back. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing. He was her first after all. She decided that she would just imitate his actions and hope it pleased him.  
  
Feeling her kiss him back made him even more excited than before. He decided to be a little braver and brought his hand up to her breast. He lightly flicked her nipple, and heard her moan into his mouth. Smiling at her pleasure he began to massage around her nipple and cupped her fully. He could feel himself growing aroused. A few more minutes of this and she would soon be naked. He gently placed his knees between her legs and spread them apart. He then brought his knee against her and applied a bit of pressure upwards.  
  
Before she could comprehend the feeling of his hand on her breast she shuddered at the feeling of his knee. He was awakening cravings in her she didn't even know were there. As he shifted his weight she could feel that he too was aroused. Panic suddenly gripped her as she realized what was to come next. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him as hard as she could.  
  
Once separated they looked at each other breathing heavily. He cursed himself for his forwardness. He had definitely gone to far. He reached out a hand and stroked her cheek lightly before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. With that done, he turned and left the room, leaving a very confused girl behind him.

* * *

Ok I know this chapter was a little weird but it all works out in the end. Remember to R&R.


	4. The Weird Day

**DC: I don't own Inuyasha. I do however own Tae.  
  
'thoughts' "speaking"**  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
She awoke earlier than usual today. She got out of bed and put on her black kimono with red butterflies all over it and she wore a red ribbon around her neck. The next thing she did was put her hair up in a pony tail. After she was done she walked into the still dim hall way. It had been almost a month since she was with this family. She walked into the large dining room. 'No one's up good. Wait I can sense someone. Oh well.' She walked towards the kitchen but is stopped by a silkily voice. "Well well look who's up." She jumped a little looking at the dark figure. "Who are you? What do you want?" The person sighed a little "My name is Suzu." She stepped forward out of the darkness revealing what she looks like.  
  
**Tae's POV**

**'Wow her hair is so long that it touches the floor. She has no flaws what so ever. Her smile is fake and her eyes are filled with pain.'**  
  
She is snapped out of her thoughts by the woman's voice. "I see my husband has finally found you." She smiles a true smile. "What do you mean? I have been here for about a month and watching the Lord himself for a long time." "Never mind it will be dawn soon I must go." "Do you need any help?" "No but I could use the company to my room." She nods looking into the eyes of the older woman. They walked silent for a moment because the woman had accidentally touched her. Tae knew of all the woman's thoughts, memories, and how much could love someone.  
  
"You must not touch me." Tae said a little scared. "Why can you see inside people and tell the future of that person." She nods and sighs "We must keep going." "Yes my room is very far away." They walk down one hall way and the take a right. After that they walked down two hall ways and then to the left and then they were in another hall way.  
  
"Well this is my room." She nods smiling a little and yawning at the same time. "By the way my name is Tae." "I know what and who you are." "Oh I really haven't figured that out myself." "Tae will you do me a favor?" "Yes." "On Inuyasha's birthday will you teach him what true pain is. Oh and don't kill him just scare him a lot. I know you have powers. I will not live much longer for you have seen it. It's in your eyes." Her eyes filled with tears and she wipes them away quickly. "I will do anything you ask." "Good and one more thing." "Yes, what is it?" "Don't mate with Sessormaru. He is truly evil and your soul will be lost forever." She walks in her room closing the door before Tae can say anything or ask why.  
  
Tae walks through the halls that are now bright with sun light. 'I want to go outside.' She walks past the dining room and out the big wooden doors.  
  
**In The Kitchen**  
  
"Sessormaru is she awake yet?" He shakes his head no but soon after that she walks passed the dining room. "You lied to me." "No I didn't know she was up." Karamu looks at his oldest son. "So Inuyasha, how is your mother?" "Fine I guess. She was up this morning in this room." "I know son. She means the world to me and I don't want to lose her." "Well Father has my dear brother made his decision yet?" "Yes I have Inuyasha. Now stay away from my future mate." "Yes brother." Sessormaru walks out the door before Karamu can say anything.  
  
**Back to Tae**  
  
She comes to a clearing where a dying tree sits. "This is terrible." She places a hand on the tree and it starts to grow again. "Now that's much better." She takes off her shoes and as soon as her feet touch the ground flowers and little trees grow from the ground. "That's amazing how you can do that." She jumps as his voice invades her peaceful time. "What do you want?" He comes up behind her but before he can put his arms around her she moves out of the way faster than he or anyone can move. He looks at her a little confused. "What's wrong?" "Nothing......It's just Inuyasha's mother told me not to mate with you. I was ready to mate with you last night but now I'm not so sure." "Well no one ever listens to her for she is crazy." She looks at him with anger in her eyes.  
  
"How dare you call her crazy. You have no right. You don't know what I know. I have seen her fate and your father is nothing more than a murderous man." She breaks down and cries and the rain falls softly on his face. The wind picks up and she begins to float in the air. "Every time I look at you it reminds me of all the things I hate about my self." Her eyes turn white and lighting strikes near Sessormaru. The wind blows so hard that trees were falling over. The rain was beating down really hard now. The earth was shaking and moving apart. "Sessormaru your fate is to die by my hands and now you will." The vines wrap around his arms and legs and he is pulled to a tree. "Do you know what it's like to be killed by the one you love? I know you love me I was reading your mind. You never want to hide anything from me." The storm is bad that Karamu can't help his son. "The power I have is nothing compared to what you have. You thought I was human. Ha.....don't make me laugh. Everyone knows who or what I am. You trusted me so much that you would die." "Please stop Tae. I didn't mean to hurt you. If you're after my father then kill him not me." "I thought of that but then you would come after me." "Your right I would."  
  
Karamu finally makes it to his son but there is a force holding him back. 'The powers that she has have finally been unleashed.' "Tae I know you want to kill my son but I need to know that he is ok. I need to say goodbye to him." The force is let down enough for him to pass by. "Tae where are you?" A voice like no other says "I'm over here." Another says "Or over here." And her voice "I'm everywhere. I am Mother Nature. Nothing can kill me or stop me. Now find me before your precious son dies from my beautiful eyes." "Tae show your self." She comes up behind him in her three year old form. "Why so you can kill me." A childish voice says. "You're the girl I saw before I killed those people." "She turns back in her original form which is a very beautiful woman who looks so natural and like she lives in the forest. "Your son will live but not for long in you can't find him before my vines choke him to **DEATH**." "No you can't kill him."  
  
'Tae I love you please forgive me if I hurt you.' 'Sessormaru what are you doing in my mind?' 'I came to say goodbye.' 'No you can't. I love you so much I just wanted everything to be ok for me that my demon side took over and wanted to kill.' The vines loosen and Sessormaru falls to the ground gasping for air. Karamu runs to his son's side and sends death glares to Tae the goddess.

* * *

**Remember Read and Review. I thought I would Update before I went away forever. Nice writing for you all.  
  
Asia**


	5. The Plot Gets Thicker

**DC on chapter 1  
  
Chapter 5**

* * *

Sessormaru walked with the sleeping girl in his arms. 'Why did she attack me?' He was hurt but he would never let this happen to anyone else. He didn't like the demon side of her. She was a killer and he knew that. Karamu walked behind his son watching as he carried Tae the very powerful demon.  
  
They walked in silence all the way back to the castle. Karamu walked ahead of his son just to get back to what he was doing. They soon arrive back at the castle. "Sessormaru put her in the dungeon" Karamu said with an evil smile "oh don't forget to put her in chains. For when she wakes up she will want to kill you again." Sessormaru nods knowing his father is right but doesn't want to put his beloved in chains.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
She awoke very groggy. "Where am I?" Not really asking anybody. "In the dungeon. Where Lord Karamu wants you to be." She shakes her head knowing that she will soon be whipped for doing something wrong. The strange man pulls out the long leather whip. "I'm going to enjoy whipping a powerful demon like you." Her eyes widen and she remembers the events that happened. "I'm sorry Sessormaru. I didn't mean to hurt you." The man looks at her in pity. "You are lucky Sessormaru has been put to sleep where he can't hear you scream."  
  
**Elsewhere.....**  
  
Karamu walked into his lovely wife's room. "How are you feeling?" She looks at him in disgust. She just rolls over where she doesn't have to look at him. "You know it had to been done. She almost killed Sessormaru." She sits up "Good the he would out of the way and plus Inuyasha could be happy. You think Sessormaru is all that but he is nothing but a stupid child with a fucking crush." He growls at her and then wipes away the look on his face. "Woman you will pay for that dearly. You're my fucking wife you do what I want when I want. You got you damn wench. You better keep that little bitch in line or else she dies. You're the one who wanted her here in the first fucking place." He storms out of the door and he can hear the demon scream in pain.  
  
**A few hours later**  
  
Karamu sits in his study as Tae walks in the door. "You wanted to see me my lord." She said in a cold emotionless tone. "Yes, I did. Sessormaru needs a mate. He has grown fond of you since you came here but he has yet to confess his love for you." "I know my lord. He is moving slow but as we planned." "Yes, he is moving slow. Remember our plan. Make him want you more and more each day." "Yes, I will do whatever it takes. I know that Inuyasha lust for me. He is so week he couldn't last a day in the real world." "I have raised you well. I know now that Sessormaru is falling in love." "I know that I'm only pretending to be his future mate but what about us?" "We are only the beginning." And with that said he kissed her and she then bows and takes her leave. She walks out side to feel the warm sun. 'Oh how long I've missed the sun.'  
  
She starts to float in the air as if she were on with the earth. The birds fly around her and the cloud part for her so that she can sit on them. 'This used to be my favorite thing to do until Karamu found me. I can't believe he raped me the second time he came to train me. Oh how I hate him with all my cold black heart.' She sighs and lies down on the fluffy cloud 'I wouldn't save him from hell if he asked me to.' She falls fast asleep and is soon in dream land.  
  
"Tae where are you?" Sessormaru called "Tae if you're alive show yourself." He sighs as a gust of wind blow past him. "What do you want Sessormaru?" A soft voice asked. "What have you done to me? I can summon cloud to ride on and make the wind blow." She sighs and gently comes back to the earth and stands right in front of him.  
  
"The deal is that when a demon like me falls in love. We share some of our powers with that person. So therefore you have some of my gifts and maybe you'll get more. That's the way it goes. Now leave me the hell alone." She sighs and is about to go back to her cloud but is stopped by his hand holding onto her tightly. "Why do you wish for me to leave you alone?" She sighs "Because I have had enough of this family. Your father has control of me until he dies. That is why I almost killed you the other night." She holds back her tears and falls into Sessormaru's arms. "I love you so much. Tae you are my world." She smiles an evil/sweet grin "I love you to. You mean more to me than my life it's self." He holds her for a long while. "Sessormaru I must go away soon." "No you can't leave me here." "I must or they will both die." "Who will die?" "Karamu and Inuyasha's mother." He just holds her until she falls asleep.  
  
Karamu watches as his son carries the sleeping girl into her room. He walks to the door and evilly says "Sessormaru we need to talk about the bitch lying on the bed." He growls but stops and nods his head yes. "When you're done here come to my study. This is a serious matter. After all she is your future mate." Karamu leaves them to be and walks slowly to his study.

* * *

Reameber R&R Nobody reads my story so why do I even bother.

Asia


	6. The Lies and The Truth

DC: On chapter 1  
  
**Chapter 6**

* * *

Karamu walks slowly to his study. "Suzu, what are you doing out of bed?" She sighs and walks to her mate. "Why must you keep inciting that Sessormaru mate with Tae?" "I am the LORD and you are just my bitch. Stay out of my business or I'll have to kill you myself." She walks backwards and bumps into the wall. "You wouldn't do that to me would you?" He sighs and walks to her. "No my dear you are just what I fuck and I can't afford to lose something I want every now and then." Her eyes widen "So I am just a fuck buddy to you. Well I guess love went out the door after Inuyasha was born. Life is nothing to you and I know you would kill me."  
  
He slaps her across the face and then pushes himself against her. "What are you going to do?" She says a little scared. "Whatever the fuck I want to do. Remember that or you will die the next time you stand up to me." She nods her head and then he kisses her hard. She tries to push him off.  
  
"Excuse me father are you busy right now." He stats to walk out of the study and go back to his room. "No, Sessormaru I not busy." He nods and Suzu walks out of the study a little flushed.  
  
"Father you shouldn't treat her like that." Sessormaru says very angry. "I will do what I please with my **WHORES**." Karamu says with an evil grin on his face. "Why do you insist that you love this human?" Sessormaru asks slowly. "She is the key to my suffering, but she will soon die." Karamu says laughing a little bit.  
  
**Elsewhere.......**  
  
Tae wakes up in Sessormau's bed. 'What am I doing here? How did I get here? Is Sessormaru alright?' She thought a little panicked. She tried to get up bet fell back into the bed. 'Damn my head hurts. Where is that fucking mutt anyways?' She was brought back to reality when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." Inuyasha walked in the door. "What can I do for you Inuyasha?" She asked a little annoyed at his presence. "Well, you know how my mother is sick. Didn't you say that you could help her?" He asked a little scared. "Your fucking father won't allow me to see her therefore I can not help her. She is very ill and needs help. Your father is killing her." She stops as if saying too much already. "What please tell me?" he asks pleading. "No I can not risk being heard by him. Now leave before I call Sessormaru." She says very angry now. "Yes, I will leave you now for I can smell Sessormaru coming down the hall." With that said he leaves the room before his brother comes around the corner.  
  
"Just wait until I get my hands on Inuyasha." She said to no one really. Sessormaru walks in the room forgetting that she is in there. She jumps a little when he looks at her. "What are you still doing in here?" he asked a bit angry. "Nothing I was just sitting because my head hurts." She bit back. "Oh I had done forgot what happened." He said a little emotion showing. "It's ok. I have been trying to forget it too." She said with a week smile.  
  
He sits in his chair thinking of what to do. 'Damn why can't I stop thinking about her.' She smiles when his gaze lands on her. She blushes a bit but hides it before he can see it. She gets up and walks out onto the balcony. 'Damn you Sessormaru why do you affect me so. Tonight will be our last night together.' He walks behind her and holds her tight. "Why do you hate me so?" he asked. "Sessormaru I don't hate you but your father. He has been in my life since I lost my parents. He is the man who made me want to kill. I will have to leave you soon for my task is almost done." She said starting to cry. "I know he told me of what you are and how you really came here to trick me and my family. You knew about Inuyasha's mother a long time ago for you put the sickness on her." He stated. "Yes I put it on her when I was nineteen." She slumped onto the floor. "Aren't you nineteen right now?" he asked a bit shocked. "No I am a bit older than that. I look 19 but I really don't know how old I could be I lost track after I meet your father. He trained me for several years but you knew that." She cried out. "You may recognize me from when you were about 16. I know you do because your father made me look after you while he fucked his human wench." She said looking at him.  
  
"I remember you now. You were the woman who nearly died because my father attacked you fro trying to leave." She nodded and then cried some more. "This will be our last night together. Is that why you have told me so much?" he asked scared now. "Yes, it is why you can now remember how you really know me. The spell I put on this house is wearing off." She wiped away the tears and stood up.  
  
She puts her hands out and she changes into a different form. "This is my true form." Sessormaru looked her over. 'She is an assassin. How could I be so stupid?' Her head lowers "I'm sorry for deceiving you but it was necessary to get close to you again." She finishes before bowing to him. "Why have you just showed me this? Wait when I was young..............you and I used to hang out by the river and I asked you to be my mate." Her head lowers some more. "I remember but why did you ask an assassin like me." He held her tighter "Because I loved that person and now I love you again." She inwardly smiles 'I got what I want now Sessormaru will be mine at last, but then the spell will be cast over the house after I kill her.' He smiles and kisses her interrupting her thoughts.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner but I have been busy looking for a car and looking for a headstone fro my fathers grave. Oh well remember Review.

**Asia **


	7. The Nght They Will Never Forget

DC: Don't own so don't ask  
  
**Chapter 7**

* * *

He stared into her eyes. 'He knew that he loved her but did she love him.'  
  
She could feel herself slipping. 'She truly loved him but how was she going to tell him.'  
  
"Sessormaru, I love you with my cold black heart, but I can't be with you." "Why not? I love you as well, but I know my father has touched you." "I'm sorry I really didn't mean to hurt you." "I will love you no matter what happens to me." "I'm not worried about what happen to you but what will happen to me." "My father has warned me that if I mate with you. You will change into a different demon, and you will do anything to keep your mate and are you sure you can handle me." "I know these things to but what you don't know is that once we mate and the child is born you can never see me again. Unless I go away after we mate. I'm sure i can handle you." He started to cry "I know but I love you and Tonight is our last night. Please stay with me." She cried "I will just this once. I love you Sessormaru."  
  
"I'm going to take a shower why don't you watch TV." "Ok......before he could say anything about her clothes she was gone to take a shower." He shrugged it off and turned on the TV.  
  
**Later...............  
**  
"I...I...can't believe I...I.....forgot my underwear and all my clothes out there. Could you get them for me?"  
  
Sessormaru was about to turn around and go get the articles of clothing his Tae desired, but then he remembered their conversation earlier in the room.  
  
"Why don't you just come and get the clothes while in a towel when you're done?" Sessormaru asked calmly waiting for the sit to come.  
  
"You know what, that's a good idea." Tae replied.  
  
'Great! This is my chance to romance Kagome a little while Inuyasha and Karamu aren't around. Kami! I want her so bad!' Sessormaru though devilishly.  
  
'Heh heh! Perfect! This is my chance to show off a little to Sessomaru without Inuyasha groping me and Karamu scolding me!' Were Kagome's thoughts.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting and watching T.V. with the top half of his kimono off. Tae cautiously stepped out of the steaming shower room to go to her bag. She realized that going to her stuff meant she had to go right past Sessormaru. Tae panicked and made a sprint for it.  
  
Sessormaru heard her all along. At the precise moment she crossed paths with him, he whipped around and grabbed her by the waste. In the action of grabbing Tae, her towel came open a slight bit revealing her chest.  
  
"S...S...Sess...ormaru?" Is the only thing Tae could manage to get out. Once she realized her towel was open and what Sessormaru was staring at, she blushed furiously again. Tae's face now a deep shade of scarlet. She tried to cover herself back up but to no prevail. Sessormaru picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.  
  
"Remember our conversation earlier Tae?" Inuyasha said huskily. His voice has changed in a way. It has become deeper.  
  
"N...No." Tae stammered.  
  
"You told me you wanted to share the bed with me; I said I would if you could handle me. Can you handle me?" Sessormaru turned again this time with a seductive tone in his voice.  
  
All common sense left Tae when he came down upon her and kissed her. Tae was wide eyed at the sudden movement but soon began to enjoy his embrace and kissed him back.  
  
Sessormaru's hands moved to where the towel was previously held together. He took off the useless peace of cloth and tossed it aside leaving Tae completely naked. Sessormaru stared at Tae, taking in every curve of her body.  
  
Sessormaru ran on of his clawed hand along the outside of her leg resting on one of her tight, firm breasts. A small moan of pleasure came out of Tae. Sessormaru planted another kiss on her this time when he came up for more air, he moved down leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw, to her collar bone, finally resting at the base of her breasts. He sucked on one of the breasts while massaging the other. Tae moaning in pleasure while starting to buck at the feeling.  
  
"Now now my Tae, if you want more you have to behave." Sessormaru said teasingly.  
  
With that he slid his hand down the area between her legs.  
  
'Kami! She is wet. I don't think I have ever smelled her scent this strong before. She must really want me.' Sessormaru thought.  
  
He rubbed his fingers over her womanhood several times. When his fingers became slick enough with her juices he put one in. Tae winced a little at his entry, unused to having anything inside of her.  
  
Seeing this movement, he quickly started to pull his finger in and out until pain was replaced by pleasure.  
  
"Sessormaru.....please...don't stop." Tae panted.  
  
Sessormaru kept pumping his finger in and out of her till she was just about to climax. Then he withdrew his finger and replaced that with his tongue.  
  
A new wave of pleasure coursed threw Tae's body.  
  
"SESSORMARU!" Tae screamed!  
  
With that outburst Tae climaxed. Sessormaru loved the taste of her juices. He eagerly lapped them up with his tongue still inside Tae's womanhood.  
  
Tae then tried to untie the folds of his kimono as he still had the bottom half on. Sessormaru took the hint and took off they bottom half of his kimono. Once the bundle of clothing was gone, it was now Tae's turn to stare.  
  
'Kami! He's gorgeous!' Tae thought.  
  
Sessormaru then grabbed Tae's hand and put it to his throbbing dick. Sessormaru purred at the feeling of someone touching his member. With his hand still around Tae's, he moved her hand up and down along his shaft. Sessormaru purred more in pleasure.  
  
Tae didn't know what came over her but she just started to suck on the tip of his cock without realizing what she did.  
  
"Oh Tae! That feels sooooo good!" Sessormaru moaned.  
  
"If you want more, you'll have to be able to handle me." Tae said teasingly to the prince. She wanted to turn the tables with his own question.  
  
"Sessormaru....please....do it. I can't wait any longer." Tae wined. Sessormaru knew exactly what she meant. Once again he asked her the question.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle me?" He asked once more, but this time with a serious tone in his voice.  
  
"Ye...yes." Kagome stuttered.  
  
Sessormaru put the tip of his cock to the spot where her entrance was. With both her hands and his hands on his cock to guide it, they guided his dick into her together. Then with one thrust, Sessormaru was deep inside her.  
  
Tae screamed in pain. Not wanting to hurt her anymore, he stayed still.  
  
'She's...so....so tight and...warm.' Sessormaru thought while waiting for a signal from Tae to go on.  
  
Tae gave a nod with her head signaling to Sessormaru that she wanted him to keep going. With that he pulled out then pushed in slowly. Kagome started to moan in pleasure.  
  
"Sess... Sessormaru....go...go faster!" Tae moaned.  
  
"With pleasure my Tae" Sessormaru replied.  
  
Together they moved their bodies in unison until Tae and Sessormaru climaxed at the same time. Her muscles milking him of everything he has. Tae moaned a final time in pleasure at her climax.  
  
"Tae..." Sessormaru started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Sessormaru."  
  
"Please don't leave me."  
  
"I could never Sessormaru."  
  
With those final words, both fell asleep still in each other's embrace from exhaustion.

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapy please review. Hope you enjoy. 

Asia


End file.
